<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Did You Die? by HeavensCrack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021173">How Did You Die?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack'>HeavensCrack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, It’s bittersweet?, No relationship stated, but they’re homies, geralt - Freeform, jaskier - Freeform, mildly angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did you die?” the figure asked.</p><p>The man smiled, cornflower blue eyes cast to the sky. “I was being hugged by my best friend.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Did You Die?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this sweet comic of a dog and an owner by Hey Buddy Comics with this dialogue and I couldn’t get the words out of my head so here we are!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did you die?” The figure asked. </p><p>The man smiled, cornflower blue eyes cast to the sky. “I was being hugged by my best friend.” </p><p>“No, how were you killed?” The figure asked again. </p><p>There might have been pain. A sharp pain in his stomach. The slowing thump in his chest, his heart beating too fast and then not fast enough. He remembered the smell of the sea in the air, the cries of the seagulls somewhere above. He remembered getting colder, except it wasn’t cold at all, not where the pressure was. It was warm, comforting. There was a lot of pressure, the firm, strong arms around his back, tightly as if to put the pieces back together, holding him up so all he could see was gold and white against the blue of the sky. </p><p>He wasn’t upset. He had faced death many times in his life, he knew one day it would stick. His life was dangerous, full of blood and bruises and pain, but it was also full of light and love. He knew each day could be his last, so he lived every day the best he could. He laughed loudly, burned bright, he had helped people, many people, using his words as his weapons and his greatest comfort. He had a good life, longer than most, and through it all, he had his friend. He wasn’t upset because he knew he wouldn’t be alone. </p><p>His friend would be upset. They were more than that, really, closer to two halves of the same whole, but his friend would heal and be whole again. He had been without him before and would be again, but this time, he wasn’t alone. He had others, a family they had cobbled together along the way. The man would miss them, but he knew they would be okay. They had each other, and at one point, he had had them too. But in the end, he knew they were always with him, especially the one whose gruff attitude couldn’t hide the soft smiles, who didn’t need words to express his love. </p><p>“I don’t care,” the man said. And he didn’t care, not one bit. “I was being hugged by my best friend.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>